forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna Burdun
| dynasty = | start of reign = 1366 DR | end of reign = | predecessor = Camden | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Brianna Burdun was a priestess of the giant goddess Hiatea and the queen of Hartsvale in 1366 DR. Description Because of the giant-blood running in her veins, Brianna was nearly seven feet tall, with a body as rugged as most human males without sacrificing her femininity. Her face was striking, with clear skin, and she had long blonde hair. Personality Brianna was a strong-minded and confident individual to the point of stubbornness about what she believed was right; however, if someone showed an incontrovertible proof of her bad judgment, Brianna quickly admitted her mistake and apologized. She otherwise was easy to get along with. Brianna was intelligent and was very responsible about the rule of her kingdom. As a follower of Hiatea, she was very serious about matters of childbirth and motherhood. She spent her time in that role counseling the people of her kingdom in matters of family affairs. Abilities Brianna could fight with battleaxe, longsword, or spear. She could hold her own as a fighter, although, as queen, she usually had an escort and supported them in any combat with her clerical spells. Possessions As queen, she had access to any equipment she needed. She usually carried a few vials of holy water with her and wore her holy symbol, a metal carving of a flaming spear. Relationships Brianna was the only child of King Camden of Hartsvale. As a princess, Brianna fell in love with a firbolg named Tavis Burdun, the owner of the Weary Giant. The two ended up adventuring together, and afterwards were married. Brianna had a son, Kaedlaw, which she bore after being raped by the father of all ettins, Arno and Julian, but the boy was actually miraculously fathered by Tavis as well. History , showing Brianna as a prisoner of Goboka.]] Brianna was born into Hartsvale's royal family. Her father, Camden, in order to win a succession war against his twin brother, allied with an ogre tribe and promised the hand of the yet unborn Brianna to the ogre chieftain. Brianna and most of the people of the vale knew nothing about this agreement. In 1366 DR, the ogre Goboka, who was a follower of the Twilight Spirit, arrived to collect his prize and, together with the king, organized a kidnapping to cover the king's involvement. Brianna's father actively stopped all rescue attempts. Despite this, Tavis Burdun and his friends followed the princess and saved her. Back in Hartsvale, Brianna, having discovered her father's actions, deposed him and became queen. Some time after this, the ettin Arno and Julain arrived, disguised as a human prince named Arlien, magically seduced and raped Brianna under orders of the Twilight Spirit. Arlien was discovered and defeated but not before impregnating her. Brianna escaped from the palace with only Tavis and the orphan Avner, pursued by many factions that wanted her unborn child. In the end, just after the childbirth, Tavis defeated the Twilight Spirit for good, freeing Brianna and her newborn son. Appendix Appearances * The Ogre's Pact * The Giant Among Us * The Titan of Twilight Notes References Category:Clerics Category:Worshipers of Hiatea Category:Clerics of Hiatea Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Inhabitants of Castle Hartwick Category:Inhabitants of Hartsvale Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants